A torque fluctuation absorbing apparatus is disposed, for example, in a power transmission path between an engine and a clutch, and absorbs (suppresses) a fluctuating torque caused by the engine and a transmission. There is a torque fluctuation absorbing apparatus comprising: a damper unit that absorbs the fluctuating torque with a spring force, a hysteresis unit that absorbs (suppresses) the fluctuating torque with a hysteresis torque generated by friction and the like, and a limiter unit that slides when a torsion between rotating shafts cannot be absorbed by the damper unit and the hysteresis unit. In the limiter unit, a lining plate, both surfaces of which has a friction member attached thereto, is interposed between a pressure plate and a cover plate, and the pressure plate biased by a disc spring presses the lining plate toward the cover plate, resulting in that the friction members are slidably pressed onto the pressure plate and the cover plate, respectively (refer to, for example, Patent Literature PTL 1).
PTL 1: JP Patent Kokai Publication JP2005-127507A (FIG. 2)